


would you leave me lying here?

by akamine_chan



Series: Way Home [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra fucks Gerard slow and hard, pushing gasps and broken-off cries out of Gerard's throat.  His grip on the back of Gerard's neck is tight, holding him down against the pillow; it's probably gonna leave bruises behind, but Kobra doesn't care.  It's what Gerard wants, and Kobra's always willing to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you leave me lying here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).



> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community love_anonfest.
> 
> Warning for implications of incest.
> 
> From the prompt _did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?_ from solarbaby614.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Title from _My Way Home Is Through You_ by My Chemical Romance

Kobra fucks Gerard slow and hard, pushing gasps and broken-off cries out of Gerard's throat. His grip on the back of Gerard's neck is tight, holding him down against the pillow; it's probably gonna leave bruises behind, but Kobra doesn't care. It's what Gerard wants, and Kobra's always willing to oblige.

He pushes back in and Gerard shivers under him, panting and swearing. "Fuck—fuck, oh God—fuck—"

"Yeah, motor baby? You're so hot and tight, feel so good. Had to push you to let me in, so motherfucking tight," Kobra mutters, as he slides back out. "Split you open, make it hurt—"

"Fuck yeah." Gerard claws at the sheets, grabbing a handful, twisting them in his hands. "Harder, please, just a little more, please—"

Kobra's not done, not anywhere near so he just shakes his head, sweat dripping from his hair onto the pale skin of Gerard's back. He grips Gerard's hips, pulls him away from the friction of the sheets, ignoring the whine he makes. "Just a little longer, baby."

"I can't—" Gerard holds himself up with one hand and reaches for his cock with the other.

"You _can_ ," Kobra insists, catching Gerard's errant hand and threading their fingers together. "Trust me, I'll give you what you want, what you need." He keeps his rhythm steady and solid, following the beat of his heart.

Gerard keens and pushes back against Kobra, desperate. "Please, please—"

He finally gives in to Gerard, thrusting in fast and rough, panting against the dip between Gerard's shoulder blades, licking at the drops of sweat gathered there, pressing secret kisses to the soft skin. Gerard doesn't notice because Kobra's hitting that spot inside of him again and again and he's gone, back arching as his body freezes for a long, electrifying moment. Gerard's moan is lost under the sound of flesh sliding against flesh and frantic breathing.

Gerard is so fucking tight around Kobra that he can't hold back, he's pulled under by an overwhelming wave of pleasure, shuddering. He grits his teeth against words that he can't ever speak, can't set free and he pushes into the heat of Gerard's body for the last time.

He collapses next to Gerard and pulls him close, shivering as the sweat starts to cool on his skin. Gerard makes a contented sound, already mostly asleep, crashing hard. He'd spent the evening partying before he'd hooked up with Kobra.

"Mikey—"

"S'okay, Gerard," Kobra whispers, brushing the lank hair out of Gerard's eyes. "I'm here. Go to sleep." It's not the first time that Gerard has called him by Mikey's name and Kobra's sure it won't be the last. Poison tells him he's a fool, but as fucked up as this is, Kobra just can't say no.

"Love you," Gerard slurs. He sounds so damn young.

Kobra closes his eyes and wishes for something he can't have. "Love you, too, Gerard."

-fin-


End file.
